jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Luea
is a Dutch rabbit Jewelpet and the 41st character in the franchise, first appearing in Lady Jewelpet as the Jewelpet partner of Lillian. Appearance Luea resembles Ruby, but colored black and white and with two pink heart patterns on her body: below her left eye and on her left leg. Her Jewel Eyes are made of Blue Apatite and she wears a purple butterfly hair clip and a garland of indigo roses on her neck. Charm Form So far, there is no revealed Charm form for Luea. Personality In Lady Jewelpet, Luea is very affectionate to Lillian. She is also very refined, and knows exactly how to give advice to Lillian and train her in the right way for a task. However, Luea is very sarcastic, and often makes sarcastic comments to Ruby, who takes them as compliments instead of insults. Luea also loves to be scratched behind her ears. Luea was Lady Diana's jewelpet mentor. Luea is very determined to make Lillian Top Lady. Because of this, she has stated multiple times that she will do anything it takes to make Lillian Top Lady. Luea was left behind by her previous Petit Lady, so she is emotionally scarred and tries to take control and make Lillian successful in order to make Lillian stay with her. Skills Luea is shown to be good on mentorship, thought however she can be very strict on the Lady she wanted to become Lady Jewel. Although she boasts about her own skills a lot, her mentorship shows through Lillian herself in every Lady test she does. Aside for her mentor skills, Luea is an expert magician like any other Jewelpets. She can cast dark spells using the Jewelpad, thought it requires a magic key to fully utilize it. This kind of spell, called Tap and Magic, lets her do things to hinder both Ruby and Momona's progress as Lady Candidates. Unfortunately Luea is not capable of controlling this type of magic and it usually goes berserk. Luea is secretly working for someone so that her dream of making Lilian Top Lady come true. History Before becoming Lilian's mentor, Luea had another partner, Lady Diana. Lady Diana was chosen to be Lady Jewel, but she refused because she had fallen in love with Momona's cousin. Because of that, she then left Jewel Palace and Luea behind, leaving only a music box and a doll. Then Luea used her magic to turn the doll into Lilian. Gallery Official Arts Visual.jpg BkWcIu8CAAAWkNF.jpg|Luea ♥ Chara pet 02.png chara40_rua.jpg Anime Screenshots 3497c9e0.jpg|Lillian's eyecatch. 05 429 01.png|Luea with Lillian after the "Lady Go!" transformation sequence. 01 412 04.png|Happy Luea 10 607 05.png 10 607 04.png Luea eating cookie.jpg|Luea eating a cookie 01 412 03.png 10439381 319852838176358 1689423350092430690 n.jpg Notes and Trivia * Luea's jewel motif is the Blue Apatite, a variant of the mineral Apatite, which is a group of phosphate minerals, usually referring to hydroxylapatite, fluorapatite and chlorapatite, named for high concentrations of hydroxide, flouride and chloride ions, respectively, in the crystal. * In the promotional images, Luea uses Ruby's pose template as opposed to having its own original art. * Luea's birthday is considered to be one month and 30 days after Ruby. * Luea shares the same voice actress as Ametrine & Trystine, Yuka Iguchi. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Rabbits